


Christmas Eve

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed surprising Troy, Abed wearing Sexy outfits for Troy, Christmas Eve, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, Skirts, Troy is a bottom, hot Christmas outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: “Anyways, since tomorrow is Christmas and we will be with the group most of the day, I’d like to do something with just you tonight, so I have a surprise. I’ll be home at 7 sharp.” He smiled.“Surprise?” I questioned as my mind drifted to many different unlikely scenarios.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a week ago and I was going to wait a long time to post or well at least closer to Christmas but oh welll I’ll write more.

Troy's pov 

“Morning Troy.” I heard Abed say softly.

I woke up and saw him standing in my doorway with a smirk on his face.

What was he hiding? He was definitely hiding something. 

“Good morning Abed.” I replied sitting up in bed.

“So I have an idea.” He grinned sitting next to me on my bed.

I quickly pulled the covers around myself because I realized I wasn’t wearing anything.

“Oh cool, what’s the idea? Also I’m uh not wearing anything so uh don’t mind me hiding underneath the covers.” I joked.

His eyes drifted down to my legs then slowly back up at me.

“Hmm, Maybe I should come under there with you.” He smirked.

My face flushed red, he knew, he knew I liked him and he some how knew about the explicit dreams I’ve been having about him. 

“Hehhh, ah, pffff. Good one.” I don’t know what the hell noises just came out of me.

“Anyways, since tomorrow is Christmas and we will be with the group most of the day, I’d like to do something with just you tonight, so I have a surprise. I’ll be home at 7 sharp.” He smiled.

“Surprise?” I questioned as my mind drifted to many different unlikely scenarios.

“Yep! See you later!” He said then left the room.

What was that about? What was the surprise?

I got up made some pancakes then took a shower. I couldn’t stop thinking about him, why did he make that joke? what was the surprise? What were those looks he was giving me?

I checked the time and it was only 4:35 pm.

“Fuck! Why can’t I fast forward time!” I shouted.

I spent the rest of the time laying around and impatiently waiting for Abed to get home.

He walked through the door at exactly 7 pm carrying bags and grinning hard.

“Hey, how was your time out?” I questioned.

“Good.” He smiled happily.

He grabbed one of the chairs from the kitchen table and placed it in the middle of the room.

“Sit.” He instructed.

I got off the couch and sat in the chair.

“Mm such a good boy, I hope you continue to be a good boy, I don’t want to have to punish you. Wait here, I’ll be back in a minute.” He whispered.

What. Punish me? What is he doing? I really hope I’m not misreading this situation because this is already the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me.

Abed walked out of our room two minutes later wearing a long trench coat, it didn’t cover him completely, I could see he was wearing black high heel boots. What’s going on?! What’s he doing?!

He walked over to me and titled my head up to meet his gaze.

“I know about your dreams, I know exactly what you want me to do to you. I hear you moan my name in your sleep, and maybe if you want something to be a secret don’t leave your computer open on a document that’s titled my name, I know everything baby.” Abed smiled down at me.

“Abed it’s I- um.” I couldn’t get words out.

“You what?” He grinned.

I went to speak but was instantly silenced by the sight of him after he slipped of the trench coat.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

He wore a short red outfit, the top was tight and Lacey and the bottom was a extremely short flowy red skirt with black fishnet tights and high heel boots. 

“Mmm speechless baby?” He whispered sliding his hand up my thigh.

“Fuck Abed, you l-look s-so good.” I whimpered.

“I know.” He smiled 

Abed grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch.

“Please.” I moaned.

Abed got on my lap and straddled my hips  
“What do you want pretty boy?”

I tranced my fingers up and down his thighs, Abed hummed in appreciation as my hand got closer to his crotch.

“Please kiss me, I’ve wanted this for so -“ 

I couldn’t even finish my sentence before Abed’s lips were on mine and the feeling was fucking intoxicating. This felt so good, so right. 

Abed ran his tongue along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue in, our tongues fought for dominance and he won easily. He pinned my wrists against the couch and grind against my crotch, I completely lost my breath and my whole body felt weak.

“Abed.” I whimpered.

“I think we should get you out of these baby.” Abed said tugging at the waist band of my jeans.

“Yes, please.” I replied. 

Abed got off my lap, unzipped my jeans and pulled them off.

“You look s-so fucking g-good.” I whined.

Abed kissed me then pulled me down to the floor.

“Show me how much you want this.” He said grinning.

I ran my hands up his thighs and under his skirt then grabbed the waist band of his underwear and fishnets and pulled them down. 

I held his skirt up with my right hand then wrapped my left around his dick.  
He grabbed my hair and pushed my head closer and I took him in my mouth.

“Such a good boy.” Abed mumbled under his breath.

I moaned against his cock and ran my hands up and down his thighs making him whined.

“T-Troy.” He stuttered.

I looked up at him not stopping what I was doing and his cheeks flushed red.

“I want to fuck you.” He said sternly.

I took him deeper down my throat and he grabbed my hair and pulled himself out of my mouth.

“Now! I need to fuck you now, I want to hear my name leave your lips, I want to destroy you, is that okay?” He questioned.

I whimpered a little, how could someone be this hot.

“Please.” I whispered.

“Please what?” Abed smirked.

“Fuck me.” 

“Take those off Pretty boy.” Abed said pointing to my boxers.  
I pulled them off and sat on the couch. 

Abed ran his hands up my legs and pushed them apart.

“Mine.” He whispered.

I whined as he scattered kisses up my thighs.

“A-Abed.” 

His gaze met mine and my cheeks flushed red.

“Please.” I moaned.

He reached for the bag next to the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube. Then undid the cap and poured some on his fingers without breaking eye contact for a second and the look he was giving me could make me come right then and there.

Abeds expression changed for a second and his eyes filled with love instead of dominance. 

”You ready, angel?” He asked.

“Yes please, yes” I begged, nodding vigorously.

“I want to hear you scream for me.” His voice filled with dominance again. 

“Make me scream baby.” I whined.

Abed gently bit my shoulder and neck while rubbing his fingers around my hole  
“Please Abed.”

“Be patient baby girl.” 

His words replayed in my head.

‘Don’t leave your computer open on a document that’s titled my name, I know everything baby.’

He knew how much I liked being called baby girl.

I whined loudly when he finally slipped a finger in me.

“Abed.” I muttered.

The filthy words he whispered under his breath made me more impatient, I wanted him to choke me and wreak me and call me dirty names.

“What are you thinking about pretty boy?” Abed asked while adding another finger.  
I couldn’t get words out, he felt so good, the tone of his voice, the way he looked at me and what he was doing. I couldn’t function.

I moaned and he smiled.

“Words please.” He whispered 

“Y-You, w-wreaking me.” I whimpered.

“Good. I was thinking the same.” Abed smirked and pulled his fingers out.

He slipped off the boots, and kicked his underwear and fishnets to the side. 

I sat up and tugged at the skirt and looked up at him for permission to take it off.  
He nodded and I pulled it down, he then stepped out of it and lined himself up with my hole.

His hands were on my thighs and he gently tranced circles with his fingers.

“Abed, no teasing.” I whined.

“But I like teasing you baby girl.” He smiled.

“Fuck me please, please, I need you.” 

Abed leaned down his face was an inch away from mine.

“Slut.” He whispered brushing his lips against my ear.

My whole body went weak. I swear I forgot how to breathe.

He kissed me and smiled.

“My slut.” 

I moaned at his words and he finally pushed inside me beginning to move slowly.

He looked so incredibly good all the time, especially right now, the way the tight lace top fit him so perfectly, his messy hair and so much bare skin, it made me want to kiss every inch of his body. 

“Abed.” I groaned shutting my eyes.

“Harder.” 

“Be polite, pretty boy.” 

“Please fuck me harder.” I cried.

He gripped my hip hard and picked up his pace.

”Fuck A-Abed!” I yelled. 

”I love hearing you say my name baby girl.” He said breathlessly. 

“You’re, ah, so good.” I moaned.

“Can you p-please, um, go h-harder?” I stuttered.

A smirk spread across his face followed by a nod.

He pulled out and slammed back into me.

“ABED!” I screamed probably a little to loudly.

He gripped my hips and continued fucking me at that pace.

“Abed I-I’m going- ah t-to come.” I cried.

“Come for me baby.” He muttered.

I let out one last loud cry of his name and came.

He pulled out and came on my stomach quietly mumbling my name under his breath.

Abed walked out of the room and came back with a washcloth and gently wiped out stomachs off then kissed my forehead head. 

“Can we we cuddle?” I asked tiredly.

“Sure let me just get changed really quick.

I nodded and he came back 2 minutes later in one of my hoodies.

“You look so beautiful, you always do.” I whispered.

“Thank you, as do you.” He smiled blushing slightly.

“Bed?” I asked.

He nodded and I got up and followed him to the bedroom. We climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to his chest.

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too. What does this make us?” He whispered back.

“Um, could we be boyfriends, I’d really like to call you my boyfriend.” I asked.

“I’d like to call you mine too.” 

“Merry Christmas baby.” I said softly, my body was slowly being taken over by sleep. 

“Merry Christmas Angel.” He replied and kissed my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos & comment


End file.
